


Default

by stipethom



Category: Smallville, Smallville Season 11 (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Broken Engagement, F/M, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莱克斯·卢瑟失忆后再次爱上了克拉克·肯特。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 重启

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个“你明知道你爱我，我爱你，为什么不跟我上床，还跟我作对，别逼我，我恨你”的故事，大概。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱克斯失忆后，克拉克与路易斯甜蜜订婚。他在星球日报下偶遇了老相识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按照漫画SV11季写的，包括我很喜欢的黑手套梗。漫画里的莱克斯是绿眼睛，非常棒。

倘若遗憾不能维持原状，后续人生必定要连跌好几跤，既定的线路也要遭遇波折。拿克拉克·肯特的举例，他发誓他已经找到了属于自己的灵魂伴侣、命中注定的爱——也许不是唯一的爱——那个无可争议的对象就是路易斯·莱恩。

他们虽然还没来得及结为法律意义上的夫妻，但已经偷偷交换了各自的誓词和无数个加班夜晚咖啡味道的吻，他们已决意在这甜蜜又折磨人的婚姻之途上坚持到底。克拉克愿以人格担保，他从没想过万事齐备的人生会一再出现重大变故；毕竟，克拉克做着记者的行当，他的信用很可能就是在那时候破产的。

这是一个空气干爽的标志性大都会早晨。大街上嗅不到隔夜呕吐物或是过期垃圾的气味，X射线也没扫描出任何可疑的尸骨或罪行，克拉克夹着一只公文包，在热狗摊前排队等候，他竭力收缩肩膀，免得庞大身量掀翻匆匆掠过的上班族。6尺巨人需花费许多额外力气维持行动敏捷，随时警惕不挡别人的路。这几乎已经形成习惯，成为他地球-外星混合自我的一部分。

莱克斯·卢瑟，他理应为失忆症烦恼的劲敌，他昔日的好友，从星球日报大厦里走了出来。

他身材颀长，戴着长长的紫色围巾，穿着魔鬼一般黑的风衣，扶着玻璃门，正与身后人交谈。傲慢使他始终未正视前路，很快撞到了克拉克肩上。这种意外如此普遍，以致于好脾气的小镇男孩仅仅略微颔首，摆出一脸心不在焉的歉疚。他寄希望于鲜美多汁的热狗，洒满高热量的起司酱。天知道如果他把冰箱填满起司，氪星人是否也需担忧体重超标——路易斯可不会给他这个机会。

但是这个冒失鬼不打算空手而归。

很不幸地，他对克拉克产生了兴趣。

“克拉克·莱恩。”男人伸出裹在黑色皮革手套里的右手。这个天气戴手套，似乎夸张了些。“幸会，克拉克先生。如果我记错了您的名字——要怪就怪你出色的联合署名人吧。”

星球日报实习生叹了口气。他原本没指望多少人能记得他。“是克拉克·肯特，卢瑟先生。”

“以姓氏相称是小镇传统，我猜？”卢瑟先生笑得颇具试探性。“再一次，幸会，肯特先生。”指尖象征性地擦过，隐藏了握力，克拉克狐疑地扫了对方一眼。透过手套他窥见莱克斯的右手如何伤痕累累，他没有让目光停留。

他们认识，应该不太熟，但是又没陌生到对彼此望而生畏的地步。莱克斯在心里推断出他和肯特关系的大致图景，而克拉克脸颊绷着，好像痛恨他这么做；这位肯特先生就像能读出他内心想法似的。

“与您的会话使我感到十分亲切。请相信，我压根儿想不起过去发生的事情。我的心理医生认为我应该试试与从前的熟人重拾友谊，哪怕最后还是想不起来，或多或少也能从他人讲述的往事中获得慰藉。”莱克斯集团的年轻继承人用一种事不关己的轻快语气侃侃而谈，“不过目前看来我们唯一的共同点仅限于称呼彼此的姓氏。”

克拉克打量着他，好像在零点几秒内把他端详了十来次。莱克斯怀疑那双谨慎的蓝眼睛有压缩时间的功能。“有什么我能帮忙的吗？虽然，”他叹了口气，总结性地道。“恐怕我要令您失望了，毕竟我们算不上什么熟人。”

莱克斯·卢瑟不置可否，似乎笃信了他的一面之词，于是克拉克包好自己滚烫油腻的早餐，快步朝星球日报的大楼走去。

他的超级听力能接收到佩里精力充沛的沙哑嗓音。“那些出版业的祸害，那些满脑子麦卡锡的经济寡头”他猜令佩里唾沫横飞夹棍带棒的罪魁祸首就是莱克斯·卢瑟，“末代卢瑟的独裁”——路易斯会爱死这个标题的。自失忆以来，他对将星球日报纳入莱克斯集团旗下的兴趣只增不减，他的报价总是很慷慨，克拉克带点敬畏地想道，一旦他动起真格就输定了。办公室里充斥着纸张摩擦的沙沙声，笔帽接触地面的脆响……纷纷扰扰的私语，打印机刷刷吐出印刷品的噪音，混杂如同心声，他懒得一一分辨。这位卢瑟暂且放了他们一马，这又和他放克拉克一马有什么关联吗？

坏征兆。克拉克突兀地刹停脚步，并在接下来的一秒内尽量在肉眼可见内自然地完成这个动作。他转身面向卢瑟，对方仍逗留原地，以出奇的耐心迎接他的回心转意。他黑漆漆的羊毛大衣和围巾随着标志性的人类呼吸而起伏，仿佛对剧情走势百发百中的预判令他自己都有点吃惊。

这一次，克拉克拉直了领带，鼓起勇气仔细端详对方。莱克斯·卢瑟的容貌与几年前的照片几乎重叠，他的脸仿佛一张可以无限拷贝的贴纸，随着年龄增减年年更换。克拉克想，显然，被禁锢在时空裂隙里的不止是他。那张秀逸的阴谋家的脸孔，毫无修饰的光头——若是被十年前的旧识瞥见，恐怕会误以为这是宛如本人倒模的卢瑟之子。

唯一将他与过去区别开来的，是那只残疾的手。好比整整十年的犯罪履历都沉淀在非惯用手狰狞而深刻的掌纹，并用黑色皮革将这标识与他人好奇的注目区隔开来，平心而论，这其实相当划算。

“……对于你的右手，我感到很抱歉。”他言不由衷地说，眼睛轻飘飘地望着半空的某处。

“唔，我猜‘附加损失’总是难免。感谢上帝，好歹我捡回了一条命。”莱克斯的眉毛扬起一边。“希望您有个顺利的早晨，再会，肯特先生。”

克拉克点点头，旋即消失在玻璃门后。

这一次，他必须上楼，他要迟到了。同样的借口，只能用一次。

他一个上午写完了几千字的报告。然后下午又开始写新的几千。路易斯幸好不在，这样她就不会担心他了。他跑了四次厕所，天黑了，抵御正午烈日的百叶窗帘被拉开。报社的人没有意识到这样做是在让黑夜入侵进来。

他等人去楼空，打开二楼吸烟室的窗户，望着大都会浩瀚的金色灯海，他感到自己已经彻底妥协。

“我感到很抱歉。“克拉克·肯特无法停止为这句无意吐露的心声懊恼不已——他说得仿佛自己真应该为此负责。

超人要对得起披风，就确实应该为此负责，但克拉克·肯特不能也不该替代超人行使道歉职责。肯特先生在客套话里灌注了太真切的悲恸，他怀疑莱克斯已经注意到了。假如他少年时期起就洞察如鹰的老友留心所有假装成自我意识过剩的全知全能——抑或至少是自封的全知全能，他就离真相不远了。

这就是克拉克·肯特最黑暗的秘密：他为所有的错误自责，为每一头迷途羔羊哀恸，数不胜数的恶行令他梦中惊醒——超人只好有选择地一无所知，而每当他选择假寐，世界上就又多出一位牺牲者。尽管被保护名单不断缩减，有些该死的早已领了命数，大都被他从名单里划掉了。最后的最后，他还是不敢说那名单里是不是包括莱克斯·卢瑟。

他不得不另起一行。


	2. 切尔诺贝利

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 漫画剧情

纵然克拉克·肯特是记得的那个人，他依旧无权怪罪莱克斯在被施以一忘皆空后仍然偏执地选择憎恨。

切尔诺贝利的辐射会让普通人类退避三舍，幸而他们的细胞都有异于常人之处，这保证他们的心脏跳动平稳，如午后小憩。超人褪下他结冰的制服，滑溜溜的手感不禁让他满面愁容。莱克斯·卢瑟冻得直哆嗦，依然固执拒绝帮助。超人想，他抓住每一个机会流露出轻蔑嫌恶的眼神，应当是自我暗示成分远大于外星人在他心目中的真正被讨厌程度。没人生来对氪星生命过敏，就连以阴阳怪气闻名的卢瑟也不该在性命攸关的时刻如此乖戾。更何况，超人可没有尊重卢瑟个人好恶的闲心。莱克斯·卢瑟尽可以表演宁死不屈，让他折腰乞怜他或许会先割了自己的舌头。超人则持不同意见：只有死是最最愚蠢的，不懂变通仅仅排第二罢了。

他将披风揉成球，掷到卢瑟身边，溅起几朵白雪，后者例行公事地皱眉，像接过一张不受欢迎的旧床单。他脸上光滑无毛，覆盖了一层绒装的雪，像是长出一层晶莹的新皮肤。莱克斯在决定接纳披风后，很快将自己裹得严丝合缝。篝火慢慢把他烘干烘暖，把他几乎冷得痉挛的内脏从里到外缓缓搓开。

随着体温回升，大脑各部分技能重新上线，他猜想卢瑟的理智也回复得八九不离十了。

“不论我做什么，你总是恨我。”超人指出，双手合十，压低声线中的愤慨让自己听上去不是一味指责。“你这种非理性的仇恨已经横跨十年，令我不得不思考是不是果真错待过你。然而现存记录都是我一如既往地对你伸出援手，从来不曾伤害过你。在你被子弹击中前我捻碎子弹，在你面临焚烧时我将烈火吹熄，在你意外溺水时帮你找回呼吸，在你被恶灵附身时替你祛除邪逆。我只能认为，你无法解释的憎恨其实是出于自尊受挫。”

他刚完成“自尊”一词，卢瑟就将披风朝超人扔了过来；事实上是超人自己把披风从半空拾起来。从男人甩动手臂时牵动的咬肌显示，那布料比他设想得要重得多。

“我发誓——这件事不会就这么算了——现在，劳烦你那三原色的屁股离我远点！”莱克斯·卢瑟厉声道，对超人瞋目切齿。最终他紧紧缝上嘴巴，抱着双臂大步往前方某块基地爆炸导致的碎片走去，克拉克注意到他的脚步不如他昂首挺胸的上半身那样稳定。超人的红蓝制服还是潮乎乎的，因此他赤着胸膛，像座煤气驱动的常燃暖炉，有气无力地搜索着任何需要施舍的信徒。显然他刚才的慷慨陈词的破坏已经造成，自视甚高、偏颇易怒的野心家远远地避开他的红外视线，背靠一块基地废墟，双眼半闭。他只好用身体里贮藏的黄太阳的能量把周围的制服全都烘干，等卢瑟彻底不省人事后再作打算。

莱克斯的手指已经失去知觉，没有披风他在极地雪原中就像一只离群的鼹鼠，裸露的皮肤惨不忍睹，之前化掉的冰晶从新在他脸上凝结成片。他唯一知道的是死去没那么容易。他千锤百炼的身体在任何极端条件下都能存活的，只是因为低温使细胞再生速度减缓了。


	3. 医院，裙装般的病号服

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱克斯躺在那里，那么脆弱，让克拉克想起所有他无能为力的过去，那令他心如刀割。

超人跟随奥提斯的飞行器回到大都市医院时，后者已经彻底昏迷。他很快换上宽松的牛仔裤和印着卡通牛图案的T恤衫，戴好黑边眼镜，忧心忡忡地坐在床边。

莱克斯·卢瑟睁开眼睛，就看到了肯特先生，他的手被肯特握在手里。他脑袋还是糊涂的，而被肯特挟住的右手恰好是较弱的那只，这让他无端地发慌。

“是超人救了我，莱克斯。”克拉克温柔地安抚道。现在他们互道姓名了。克拉克的气色看上去很好。“你还好吗？”

“不能再好了。”莱克斯说，他的呼吸微弱但平稳，喉结抖动着。“几个小时前，超人——质问我为什么恨他。”克拉克扯出一个僵硬的微笑，仿佛在说”这算什么问题？“小镇男孩拍拍他的肩膀，让他被病床总是调到错误高度的靠枕折磨得酸痛的脊椎放松下来，等克拉克走后他要奥提斯把整个大都会的病床全都替换掉。比起年轻时莱克斯已经增重了好几磅，胳膊和腰背都覆盖着硬硬的肌肉块，但这次濒死经历让他又瘦了下来。他屈尊穿着散发漂白剂味道的病号袍，一股难以言表的恶心盘踞着他的肠胃，可能要归咎于条条盘绕的软管，从身体各处接通他的经脉。他屈膝碰碰自己的腿，苍白的大腿还是没有温度，但伤痕都痊愈了，一如既往地。“你不会恰好掌握着所有秘密的答案吧，克拉克？我有一种感觉，你真地什么都知道。“

小镇男孩保持缄默。他力图宽慰地笑笑，雕塑般端坐在床边，莱克斯感觉自己的病床朝着他的大块头倾斜下沉，他感到不可思议地——正确，这就像是事情原有的样子。阳光从克拉克·肯特头顶乱糟糟的黑发间隙筛入房间，屋里一切都是金光闪闪，被护工擦洗得一尘不染，饮水机咕咚咚地叫着，莱克斯默默地享用起医院提供的食物——人人平等有时候也没那么糟。这里的一切都有克拉克的气息，他认为这是因为克拉克真地已经呆了很久，他想象他木然地擦拭眼镜，时不时瞟过询问者报的头版，一直静坐到他醒来。

克拉克站起来，理平病床的凹陷，微微弓着，仿佛这样就可以假装他没那么高大。他知道的高大总能给人安全感。莱克斯扯住牛仔裤肥大的裤脚，随意地抚摸他T恤上的可笑褶痕，意味深长地朝他投来视线，这都让他不安，更甚于在十年前被夜店女孩摸屁股。克拉克柔声道。“听着，我想谢谢你。我看见你潜下来救我。水深快要20米，不借助潜水设备你根本下不来，除非在腰上绑水泥块。后来超人才注意到了我，把我拖出水面。在我意识尚存的那几十秒，我看见的是你奋不顾身地向我游来，别否认这个，莱克斯。”

莱克斯撤回被克拉克抓住的右手，他面无表情，像在评估损失。

“让我们换一种叙述方式——我差点让你送命。”他平心静气地说，“莱恩小姐会怎么说，我害她的未婚夫差点没命。超人会怎么说？我把无辜的人卷入危险，害他们丧失性命，而您，据我所知，与他们相比并没有任何特殊之处。这么说才公平。你不也希望公平吗？”他眯缝着眼睛直视克拉克，不加掩饰的疲惫底下，是鹰喙般锋锐的讥诮，后者谨慎地移开了视线。“超人认为我的仇恨由来已久，就像你总在自以为我没看你时怒视我那样寻常——我想这一切都很清楚明了。坦白地说，你的批判态度总是比你本人直接得多，克拉克。“

他停下喘息，苍白的病号袍下摆飘动，两条腿无力垂在病床的折叠起的钢栏两侧。这让克拉克想起贝尔瑞夫疗养院，此时莱克斯就像刚接受了电击治疗一样脆弱，健忘，像一块破碎的、无法被外力黏合的瓦片。克拉克摇了摇头驱散回忆。不，他必须相信莱克斯已经开始好转，健康状况稳定，失忆是苔丝的功劳而不是什么精神崩溃的前兆。他不能老让过去的噩梦纠缠他们。

“我建议你尽快离开此地，克拉克。”莱克斯往他的手提电脑键入密码，他包裹在皮手套下面的右手略落后于左手的节奏，像只不协调的木偶。“在莱恩小姐带着录音笔气势汹汹地前来拷问之前。而我还有一些重要的事情要处理，这个被超级英雄和他们的超级联盟挟持的世界很难称得上安全——”

“见鬼，谁都不会说‘你差点害死我’，因为那是彻头彻尾的谎话！”克拉克终于动怒，他发火时好像比平时高大了一倍。他在病房里气势惊人地来回踱步，攥起拳头，不断咬他的下嘴唇。“别因为你没在救我时丧命而内疚，莱克斯，这不是你，我绝不接受！“

莱克斯嘴角抽搐了一下，他头一次感到克拉克·肯特隐藏在那副温和忠厚外表下的不可理喻。克拉克总是这么善于美化他人和简化事实吗？这样的话，他能理解他们过去的分歧是从何而来了。他的指控和真实情况相差得不能更远——莱克斯·卢瑟会想要牺牲自己拯救任何人？这就和超人声称想要拯救卢瑟的灵魂一样荒唐无稽。

他这辈子可能都没人这样指控过他。真是堪称年度新闻。

“看在上帝的份上，克拉克，你当真对我充满偏见。擦亮眼睛重新看看清楚，躺在你面前的是莱克斯·卢瑟，不是什么菩萨心肠的甘地或者特雷莎。”他不由分说地结束了话题。“现在，离开。”

星球日报的实习生摘下眼镜，低头碰到莱克斯冰冷的鼻尖，凝视那对因为愕然而瞳孔收缩的眼睛——总是怀疑他们立刻就要兵戎相对的眼睛，充满防备，没有一刻安宁——紧接着他被苍白的手臂推开，病号服从突露的静脉之上滑落。莱克斯混合不可置信、怒气冲冲与不怀好意地冲他舔舔牙齿，从裂开的面具后朝克拉克射出警告的一瞥：”当心，肯特先生，你可惹不起你在试图招惹的人——请务必牢记。“

走出病房时，克拉克衷心希望莱克斯毁灭超人的野心永远不要实现，否则，他怀疑莱克斯会彻底心碎，而那是他最不想见到的。


	4. 重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是个时间定点；这意味着它注定会发生，我亲爱的农场男孩。

“所以我们确实是熟人。”他笑着说，对着巨大的落地窗摇着威士忌里的冰块，好像对自己一丝不挂的事实完全无知。“你是不是有点失落？我没能像从前那样对你着迷。但可以确定的是，我为自己找到了新的乐趣——历史总是惊人的相似，肯特先生。”

被提及姓名的男人一言不发地蜷缩在床上。用蜷缩来形容，实在容易令人误解他的姿势。他像个大而无当的百万美元宝贝，隐匿在阴影里，而他暴露在阴影之外的部分健壮而杀气腾腾。“我们以前不是这种关系。”他竭力解释，似乎想证明他们过去友谊的正当性，尽管莱克斯不理解这种挣扎有什么意义。“我不想——不想让你觉得我在占你便宜什么的，莱克斯。而且当我说我们不是熟人时，我并不是在撒谎。”他支吾起来，蓝眼睛不停闪动。

“哦，那事情就不能再明了。你对一切都厌倦了，而我穷追不舍，是这样吗？克拉克？那么你现在为何又这么容易就妥协了呢？”莱克斯满不在乎地打开第二瓶威士忌，他酒量很好，脸不红心不跳，只有超级嗅觉能隔着半个房间闻到他喉管里燃烧的酒精。他意犹未尽地虚构着自己过去的情史，他对此如此津津乐道以致于让克拉克感觉糟糕，他不喜欢这么坦率、这么不尊重自己的莱克斯。但是对于莱克斯来说，他什么都不记得，所以他根本没有理由尊重任何人，包括他自己。

这让一些困难的事意料之外地变容易了。

“比起这个，你的右手是怎么回事？为何不能再生……”

“我想，有些伤疤是不会自行修复的，而比起我已经得到的，我已经学会不去对命运索求无度。”莱克斯耸耸肩，他终于想起还有睡袍可披，而克拉克因此松了一口气。保守的观念始终让这段关系成为他心中的一根刺，他暂时不去考虑玛莎和路易斯会对此作何评论，但是，天地良心，把生活搞得一团糟的是他自己。

“……这样不对，莱克斯。”克拉克叹息道。“等你想起来之后，你不会……你不会想要继续的。你不会想要再犯一次同样的错误。我们没能继续做朋友是有原因的。”

“你的固执令我惊讶。”大都会最富有的男人沉思着，他有一种模糊的预感，想不起来更好，他现在没有任何使命，没有任何对象需要复仇。除了超人。嗳，不过超人可以等，他思忖着。“我只是好奇我以前为什么没有把你骗上床。到底有哪里不一样？”

唯一的不一样，克拉克想，是你以前没死过。


	5. 真相大白，决裂已经被伤透的心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱克斯策划了一场危机，揭露了克拉克/超人的身份骗局。

他不知道自己对他的欲望，他想。但是显然过去莱克斯一直都明白无误地追求着他，对他露出毫无防备的笑容——但是不像现在这样。莱克斯从来没有像现在这样无耻过。他对待他仿佛是某个随便哪家夜总会邂逅的新宠，这让他觉得自己只比一夜情对象稍好那么一点。他怀疑自己同意继续和对方上床的唯一原因是，他确信这样能让彼此得到拯救，而他有了绝佳的机会监视莱克斯集团的一举一动。

而那个男人从始至终都乐在其中。

所以当那个时刻来临——他知道自己必须为隐瞒密码付出代价。但不是以这样的形式。

他们坐在莱克斯办公室的顶楼碰杯，而他忧心忡忡地思考着尚未校对的稿件，令他放松的这次报道与超人和他从大火中挽救的孤儿无关。

爆炸发生时他们刚结束一个吻。一段崩裂的钢筋从摇摇欲坠的顶棚上掉了下来，他及时地把莱克斯推开。钢筋在他无坚不摧的肩膀上断成两截，他从尘埃和后续爆破的巨响中一跃而出，而莱克斯陷入昏迷。他把他悉心安置在一块脱落的遮雨棚上，转身面对他的使命。

超人，在短时间内注意到许多细节：趁着烟雾悄悄靠近的匪徒，莱克斯在昏迷中不安扭动的身躯和紧闭的双眼，不远处星球日报巨大的球形招牌迟缓地转动，在大厦下聚拢起来的警车和闪烁灯。他倏地撕开前襟，塞在上衣口袋里的丝绸手帕发出窸窸窣窣的呻吟，然后整件礼服都燃烧了起来。为了这次约会他放任自己被打扮成礼品店橱窗里的男芭比，他不禁怀疑这是一件美狄亚赠予克瑞乌萨的新婚礼物。当他折断杀手的骨头，踢翻杀手一众跟班，检查皮鞋破损时，用X视线在断壁残垣之间寻找幸存者时，一根闪烁绿光的枪管抵住了他的太阳穴。莱克斯像烤箱里烘焙过度的姜饼人一样塌在地上，半跪着，光滑的头颅汗涔涔的，那对前一秒还含情脉脉的双眼瞪视着他，而他胃里翻腾着，仿佛吞下了一条活鱼。

“我差一点儿就要替你挨那一下 了，克拉克。”他冷冷地说，超人想到那根钢筋掉落下来时莱克斯的表情：惊慌、懊悔、还有连他自己也没能正确认识的逃避神色。这么多年来，他就是这样将身边人纷纷卷入麻烦的。克拉克几乎立刻明白了，这次袭击根本就是莱克斯一手策划的。

他拉动了扳机。


	6. 对质

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱克斯·卢瑟一劳永逸解决超人的绝好机会——直到现在，他才意识到自己下不了手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道没有过度很奇怪，包括路易斯和克拉克的订婚。但是我最近懒得写。

超人醒来时，他躺在一间特制的无菌房内。卡德摩斯实验室，他认出了某种熟悉的气味——消毒水和死去多时的僵冷尸体的气味。但是，天知道莱克斯·卢瑟到底有多少实验室呢。这已经不再是秘密了。

莱克斯背对着他，似乎无法正视他的脸。紧张感攫住了超人；一个畏头畏尾的卢瑟，甚至比一个傲慢尖锐的卢瑟更令人不安。

“想起来其实很容易。”莱克斯突然开口，打破寂静。“这一回，没有了我们那蒙蔽人的友谊的干扰，我更快地掌握了真理。”

“我不会那样形容我们的过去。”超人疲惫地反驳道。

“真可笑，你又明白什么。”莱克斯的手指攥紧，他脖颈上有跟筋一直在抽动，仿佛他竭力阻止着某种爆发。他确实成功阻止了，超人想。“你知道我当时怎么想的吗？我看着屋顶坍塌，出了一身冷汗；我当即想到，就算克拉克·肯特真的是超人，我也杀不了他。这件事绝对不能让超人知道——我想我起码成功了一半。”

“而现在你全都想起来了。这对你下定决心毁掉和我相关的一切，有任何帮助吗？”超人问，然后他知道他赢了。

莱克斯的沉默说明了一切。


End file.
